Asaka Narumi
|-|Beginning of Series Asaka= |-|Barking Manticore= |-|Mistress Hurricane= Summary Asaka Narumi is one of the main characters of Cardfight!! Vanguard and wields a deck from the Pale Moon clan. She is also a member of Team Asteroid, consisting of herself, Kyou Yahagi, Tetsu Shinjou, and Ren Suzugamori. Her team was the previous National Champions of Japan before being defeated by Team Q4. Her Avatar Units are Barking Manticore and Mistress Hurricane. Prior to the beginning of the series, Asaka was an average ordinary cardfighter who was recruited by Ren and Tetsu to join their Asteroid/Foo Fighter Organization, alongside Kyou Yahagi. Tetsu originally believed Asaka wouldn't measure up to Asteroid's standards, especially after losing to Kyou in their demonstration match. However, Ren saw great potential in her and her deck, even going as far as calling it "The Pale Moon Circus" because of how interesting the deck was to him, similar to how a circus acts. Stressing the importance of victory in order to join Team Asteroid, Ren tells Asaka that she can improve and become a strong cardfighter. From that point on to when Team Asteroid becomes National Champions, Asaka has high respect for Ren and was willing to keep winning all of her cardfights in order to stand by his side and do anything for him, even defeat Toshiki Kai for him if it came down to it. Once being defeated by Misaki Tokura however, Asaka witnessed first hand Ren's dark nature from his PSYqualia when he kicks her off of Asteroid for losing. After Aichi defeats Ren and returns him back to who he was before, Asaka happily sees Ren's true colors and assists him in changing Team Asteroid and Foo Fighter into a new and better organization for everyone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C with Grade 0 Units, High 4-C with Grade 1 & higher Units Name: Asaka Narumi Origin: Cardfight!! Vanguard Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Cardfighter, Member of Team Asteroid, "The Assassin" Powers and Abilities: |-|Asaka's Powers and Abilities= Imagination Manipulation, which also gives Asaka Soul Projection, Summoning, Possession, Fusionism, Mind Control and Transformation (Using the power of imagination, all cardfighters can project their souls onto the surface of Planet Cray during a cardfight; A cardfighters soul is able to not only summon the Units of Planet Cray and have them fight on their behalf as "Rear-Guard" allies, but they can also possess them to become and fight as the Units themselves, becoming "the Vanguard" and both can be done passively via Superior Calls and Superior Rides; All cardfighter's can also summon the Units on Planet Cray for defensive purposes, such as guarding against an opponents attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 with the cardfighter's soul), Can act without a soul residing in her body and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Whenever a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard gets completely destroyed entirely to the point where only the cardfighter's soul remains, but the cardfighter's soul remains perfectly unharmed) |-|Beginning of Series Composite Deck= All previous Powers and Abilities, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Existence Erasure with every hit (All Units are able to completely erase and leave no traces left of each other during cardfight's with any attack they unleash, retiring them from battle), Non-Physical Interaction (All Units are able to interact, come in contact with and attack souls), Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification through various means (All of Asaka's Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units have the ability to give their strength to allies to increase their power; Units with Trigger effects can give an additional boost in power to Units of Asaka's choice during battle, particularly Critical Trigger Units; Asaka's Crimson Beast Tamer increases her power by having a copy of herself in "The Soul"; Asaka's Barking Manticore increases it's power when Crimson Beast Tamer is in "The Soul"; Asaka's Turquoise Beast Tamer increases in power when Crimson Beast Tamer is in "The Soul"; Asaka's Mistress Hurricane increases her power when there are 8 or more Units in "The Soul"), Damage Boost (Critical Trigger Units increase the amount of damage Units can cause to opponents), Statistics Reduction (When summoning Units to defend against attacks, the power of the opponents Units is lowered in comparison to the power of the defending Units)), Healing (Heal Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of healing damage to a cardfighters Vanguard), Stamina Inducement (Stand Trigger Unit's have the additional effect of re-standing Units who previously attacked to attack again), Aura, True Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; All Units are capable of battling deep underwater in Planet Cray's oceans without issues), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Asaka's Crimson Beast Tamer uses a whip made of flames), Water Manipulation (Asaka's Spiral Master can control water), Explosion Manipulation (Asaka's Dynamite Juggler controls barrels that explode), Mirror Manipulation (Asaka's Mirror Demon can control mirrors), Phasing and Non-Corporeal (Asaka's Mirror Demon can phase through mirrors and can convert itself into energy), Summoning, (Asaka's Mistress Hurricane, Midnight Bunny, Nightmare Doll Alice, and Mirror Demon can summon Units from "The Soul" to the Rear-Guard), Attack Negation (Asaka's Hades Hypnotist, a perfect guard Unit, can negate attacks), Soul Manipulation through various means (Asaka has Units that can move other Units into and out of "The Soul", like Skull Juggler, Barking Manticore, Hades Ringmaster, Nightmare Doll Alice and Midnight Bunny, this would also count as Soul Absorption; Asaka's Nightmare Doll, Alice, Midnight Bunny, Mirror Demon and Skyhigh Walker can move themselves into the "The Soul", this would count as Self Soul Manipulation), Nonexistent Physiology (Asaka's Big League Bear uses his soul-charging ability when in the drop zone, where Units go after being erased in battle), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; All Units are able to completely revive themselves after being completely destroyed during cardfights for later use, can be done immediately as well; When a cardfighter loses a cardfight, their Vanguard Unit and the Units within their soul are completely erased with nothing left but the cardfighter's soul and return later) and Resistance to Existence Erasure (Any Unit that is used as a Vanguard can safely withstand hits from other Units without being destroyed) Attack Potency: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Comparable to Misaki Tokura and her Oracle Think Tank deck; Is not much weaker than Tetsu Shinjou and his Dark Irregulars deck; Asaka's Grade 2 Units are superior to her Grade 1 Units; Asaka's Grade 3 Units are superior to her Grade 2 Units and has in her possession Barking Manticore, her strongest and signature Grade 3 Unit alongside Mistress Hurricane) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ with Units (The souls of Cardfighters are far inferior to the Units of Planet Cray and explicitly require them to battle in cardfights, which would include Takuto's soul, which traveled past numerous stars in seconds to reach Planet Cray and all cardfighters transport their souls to Planet Cray when participating in cardfights; Comparable to the speed of Misaki's Units) Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Grade 0 Units, Pre-Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units Striking Strength: At least Building Class with Grade 0 Units, Large Star Class with Grade 1 & higher Units Durability: At least Building level with Grade 0 Units, Large Star level with Grade 1 & higher Units (Units can withstand attacks from each other) Stamina: Extremely high, Likely limitless (All cardfighters are able to act and battle for extended periods without their souls being present in their bodies; All cardfighters are able to project their souls onto Planet Cray to battle using Units and cardfight from earth simultaneously for extended periods of time without tiring | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range, planetary+ with her soul (All cardfighters can summon Units from across Planet Cray to use them for battle) | Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with Grade 0 Units through attacks, Stellar with Grade 1 & higher Units through attacks Standard Equipment: Vanguard card deck, Vanguard Units Optional Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius. Asaka is a very skilled tactician and strategist, being able to easily develop strategies and successfully pull off strong combinations and battle formations to make use of her Units skills and abilities to their fullest extent. Battling on Planet Cray reinforces her already great intelligence by being able to possess Units, enter combat as the Units, and lead other Units into battle against other Cardfighters. While she initially started off as an average player, Asaka quickly showed her potential when being recruited into Foo Fighter by defeating and outranking many of it's gathered skilled cardfighters to earn a spot on Team Asteroid alongside Ren. She improves exponentially by the time Team Asteroid becomes National Champions, being able to easily defeat National Champion level cardfighters like Team Casear and Misaki Tokura in their first encounter by easily predicting her strategies and stay steps ahead of her to control their entire battle. The Units Asaka uses are also very skilled tacticians and strategists by participating in numerous battles with Asaka. Weaknesses: Can be arrogant. Cardfighters have to ride Units in chronological order, they cannot skip a grade when riding, like going from a Grade 0 Unit to a Grade 2 Unit. Cardfighters in most situations cannot summon Rear-Guard Units that exceed the grade of their Vanguard for offensive and defensive purposes. Cardfighter's must sacrifice Units when using them for defensive purposes | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imagination Manipulation:' All Cardfighters use the power of imagination for various purposes and to different extents in the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard *'Soul Projection:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters can use the power of imagination to project their spirits onto the surface of a planet that is very similar to Earth in the Vanguard universe, Planet Cray. *'Summoning, Possession, Transformation, Mind Control & Fusionism:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Cardfighters cannot only summon but possess one of the Units living on Planet Cray for their spirits to reside in after projecting them onto Cray's surface. Upon summoning and possessing the Unit, the Cardfighters soul takes the Unit's form and can use them to battle other Cardfighters during a cardfight. This is otherwise known as a "Ride", where Cardfighters use Units to become "Vanguards". Cardfighters are also able to summon the creatures of Planet Cray to fight on their behalf as allies. This is otherwise known as a "Call", where Cardfighters summon Units as "Rear-Guards". In most situations, Cardfighters can only summon Units who's grades are equal to or lower than the grade of their Vanguard's. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Grade 1 Vanguard, they can only summon Grade 1 or Grade 0 Units for support. They cannot summon Grade 2 or Grade 3 Rear-Guard Units. **'Guarding:' To go along with being able to summon Units, all Cardfighters in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game can also summon Units for defensive purposes. They can sacrifice Units to protect the Vanguard or other Rear-Guard Units from being harmed or destroyed by opponents by using the power given in shield values which are combined with the Vanguard's own power. This can also be done using Perfect Guard Units that can negate the opponents' attacks. Guarding can be accomplished by either summoning the Units or using Units already in battle with you that have the "Intercept" skill. While Grade 3 Units cannot be used as defensive Units in the game itself, this would fall under as nothing but card-game mechanics. ***'Power Draining:' Whenever Cardfighter's summon Units for defensive purposes, they can also weaken the power of the opponents' Units that are attacking in efforts to weaken their attacks. The defensive power of the Unit that's being used as a guard is directly subtracted from the Unit that is attacking. For example, if a Cardfighter uses a Unit that has 10,000 power for a shield value, and the opponent is attacking with 15,000 power, the total amount of power the opponents Unit will have left is 5,000 power, weakening them. However, only Units with shield values (Grade 0s, 1s, 2s, and some 4s) can weaken the power of opponent Units. So Grade 3 Units and Perfect Guard Units would not be able to drain the power of opponents when used for guarding purposes. *'Soul Manipulation:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there is a mechanic that all Cardfighters make use of with their Units known as "The Soul". "The Soul" is when and where Units are placed underneath a Cardfighters Vanguard that is currently in use, making it a "soul-stack" and when the number of Units in the soul reaches a certain point, they can be sacrificed for the price of activating different abilities. There are two methods on how to add Units into the soul. One method would be for Units to be ones that have been previously rided on. For example: if a Grade 3 is rided ontop of a Grade 2, who is rided on top of a Grade 1, who is rided ontop of a Grade 0 starting Vanguard, the lower Grade Units will be within the Grade 3 Vanguards soul. The second method would be to use a skill called "Soul Charge" where Units get added into the Vanguards soul. In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, "The Soul" is also considered the soul of any Unit that is being used as a Vanguard for a cardfighter, and when Units enter or are placed within "The Soul", they become souls themselves. Using "The Soul", Units can use soul manipulation to multiple degrees. They can use it to send themselves into and out of the soul, soul absorption to "Soul Charge" other Units as Vanguards, or soul destruction to destroy Units within the Vanguards soul through a skill called a "Soul Blast". *'Boosting:' This is a skill exclusively for Grade 0 and Grade 1 Units in the Cardfight!! Vanguard game. When in the rear-guard as support Units, Grade 0s and 1s can give their power to other Units to boost their power further. *'Triggers:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, there are Grade 0 Units who have unique abilities called Triggers. Whenever a Vanguard attacks or takes damage from attacks, Cardfighters reveal cards from their decks during battles in an attempt to get a Trigger. There are 4 kinds of Triggers in Vanguard and each Trigger has a different effect, along with a power boost to be given to the Unit of choice. There are Draw Triggers, Critical Triggers, Heal Triggers and Stand Triggers. The only trigger that can be discarded as nothing but game mechanics would be the Draw Trigger Effect. Heal Triggers would be Healing Hax, Stand Triggers could be treated as a kind of Stamina Inducement to allow Units to attack more in succession, and Critical triggers would be given Damage Boost. Also, whenever a Cardfighter reveals a Trigger during a Drive or Damage check, it's the equivalent to the cardfighter summoning the Trigger Units to give them the Trigger Effect on Planet Cray. *'Existence Erasure & Resistance:' In the game of Cardfight!! Vanguard, all Units from Planet Cray can completely erase Units with every kind of attack they unleash in battle. When Units are destroyed, they get sent to the Drop Zone, which is the direct equivalent to Units being completely destroyed when they battle between each other on Planet Cray. The cardfighters themselves don't have existence erasure, but their souls have resistance for being able to remain unaffected by their Vanguards being erased at the end of a cardfight. Notable Units: The following is a list of all Units and decks that Asaka has used throughout the course of the series. 'Beginning of Series Composite Deck' =Grade 0 Units= 'Pale Moon' *Hades Ringmaster *Dynamite Juggler (x2; Critical Trigger Unit) *Rainbow Magician (Draw Trigger Unit) *Spiral Master (x2; Draw Trigger Unit) *Skyhigh Walker (x2; Stand Trigger Unit) *Candy Clown (x2; Heal Trigger Unit) =Grade 1 Units= 'Pale Moon' *Dark Metal Bicorn (x2) *Midnight Bunny (x2) *Skull Juggler (x3) *Hades Hypnotist *Turquoise Beast Tamer (x3) =Grade 2 Units= 'Pale Moon' *Barking Cerberus (x2) *Crimson Beast Tamer (x2) *Mirror Demon (x3) *Big League Bear =Grade 3 Units= 'Pale Moon' *Barking Manticore (x2) *Nightmare Doll, Alice (x3) *Mistress Hurricane (x2) Key: Beginning of Series Gallery Asaka and Barking Manticore.png|Asaka and Barking Manticore Asaka and Mistress Hurricane.png|Asaka and Mistress Hurricane Young Asaka.png|Young Asaka Young Asaka with Team Asteroid.png|Young Asaka with Team Asteroid Team Asteroid.png|Tetsu with Team Asteroid Misaki facing Asaka Narumi (2).png|Asaka cardfighting Misaki Tokura Respect Threads Cardfight!! Vanguard Feats Blog (1) Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cardfight!! Vanguard Category:Card Users Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Mirror Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Characters